Ignition circuits of the above kind are also known as capacitor ignition circuits and are generally known. These ignition circuits have a robust simple configuration and have been proven many times in practice.
In two-stoke engines, irregular combustions occur during idle operation of the engine. Thus, it has been determined that a complete combustion with corresponding rpm increase occurs, for example, only every third crankshaft revolution during idle operation of the two-stroke engine. In individual cases, combustions were only observed after the sixth or seventh crankshaft revolution.